Silver Eyes
by OrangeJuice7
Summary: I heard someone yell my name, and before I fell into the darkness, I saw a pair of silver eyes. The same silver as the silver rose" A Dramione fanfic, please read and you will understand the summary better.
1. Smiles

**This is my first time writing a fanfic. So you're going to have to bear with me. I am in love with Dramione, so I decided to write a Dramione fanfic. I would really appreciate comments and criticism. Don't be scared to say something mean, I can handle it. Alright, I'm going to let you guys go now. Hope you enjoy it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of J. K. Rowling's Wizarding World. Everything is hers, except for the characters I created.**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Watch it Mudblood!" My worst enemy's favourite line.

"Why don't you watch it, ferret?" I spat back.

So, the war is over. Voldemort has finally been defeated and all Death Eaters are either in Azkaban, have escaped and are in hiding, or have been killed. Apparently the Malfoy family switched sides at the last minute, so they're "good people now". Pshh, good people my ass. They may have helped the Light Side defeat the Dark Side, but I still hate their proud Pure-blood guts. They still believe in all that Pure-blood bull.

Harry and Ron. I couldn't be happier and prouder of them. The Golden Trio really have been through a lot, and now we are back at Hogwarts, repeating our 7th year.

"I am so hungry," Ron said, waiting for the new headmistress to stop talking.

I was really happy for Professor McGonagall getting the headmasters' place, but I still missed Dumbledore deeply. He was truly a great man, as Hagrid would have put it.

"Ron, you are always hungry," Ron's redheaded sister said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'm a guy. Let me be, woman." At this, Harry grinned and gave Ron a high and Ginny are officially together now. I couldn't be more ecstatic for them.

When we entered the Great Hall, waiting for our dinner, we bumped into the ferret himself. God, I hate him. Why does he have to be such a bastard?

"-have a great year and enjoy your meals!" the headmistress said, finally finishing her speech.

"YES!" Ron shouted.

Harry, Ginny and I couldn't help ourselves from laughing out loud. If you want to make Ron happy, just give the guy food.

"I can't believe it's actually all over," I said quietly while looking down at my food.

Three pairs of eyes looked at me.

"I know," said Harry. I can't even imagine what it must feel like for him. If I were Harry, I would be running around the school jumping for joy. Harry, Ron and I went through hell looking for those Horcruxes

We have lost many loved ones. We lost Remus and Tonks, and right after they had their baby boy, Teddy, too. Thinking of them always brought tears to my eyes. And Fred; the Weasley family is still trying to cope with his death. Harry and I are sticking by Ron and Ginny's side. What really killed me about his death was that George, his twin, has lost half himself. I shook the thoughts out of my head and decided to go to the library.

"I'm going to go to the library you guys," I said, smiling at the looks at their faces.

"Hermione, it's the friggin beginning of the year!" exclaimed Ginny.

"I know, I know, but I want to pick out some new good books to read." They all just sighed and shook their heads.

I stuck my tongue out at them as told them goodbye and made my way up to the library. If you're wondering what happened between Ron and I, well truthfully I don't really know where we are. I remember the way I kissed him in the middle of one the biggest wars ever. He kissed me back eagerly, and it really was awesome. But during the summer after the battle, everything just went....SMOOSH...yeah...SMOOSH. That's a good way to explain it... not really, but you get what I'm trying to say. I really need to talk to him about where we are exactly.

I opened the big oak doors of the library and made my way to the Charms section. Charms is my favourite subject and I am always eager to learn some new tricks. I was gliding one of my hands across the bookshelves when I bumped into someone. We both fell to the ground, with books flying everywhere.

"SHIT!" said a deep voice.

I just groaned, trying to forget about all the bruises I was going to have later on.

"I am-OW-so sorry. I'm really clumsy, so yeah…-OWW!" I complained while getting up.

I came face to face with Blaise Zabini. He just grinned.

"Hey, no problem." I looked at him weirdly. Why wasn't he, A Slytherin, treating me, a Gryffindor Mudblood, rudely?

"BLAISE, how long does it take to pick out one single book?!" said an angry female voice coming down the aisle.

"Well you see Pansy, Granger here is very clumsy. So she bumped into me, causing all the-"

"You know what I don't really care, just shut up," Pansy interrupted.

She then looked at me and smiled. The Slytherin princess just smiled at me. Odd.

"Hey, sorry about Blaise. He has mental problems," Pansy said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Okay, that was very rude and totally unnecessary to say," Blaise said.

I did something that no one expected. I laughed. I couldn't help myself, but seriously, these two Slytherins were very entertaining to watch. They both looked at me weirdly, but then started laughing with me.

"I wonder why you guys are laughing with the Mudblood, and not at it," said a cold voice with a sneer.

We all turned around to see Malfoy standing there with a smirk on his face. God, I hated that stupid smirk. I had to crane my neck so far to actually see his face, because damn, he was tall. I'm thinking around 6"2 and where as I'm only around 5"5. He was well built, very well built at that. He has his blond hair all messy now and in front of his face, and not to mention those silver eyes of his. There was no denying it, Malfoy was freaking hot. Wait, oh my god, did I just think that?

His friends just gave him a cold glare. Everyone in the school knew them three were inseparable, just like Harry, Ron and me.

"Draco, why do you always have to be rude? And seriously, cut the Mudblood crap I'm getting sick of it," said Pansy, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, dude, lay off."

Malfoy just sneered at them.

Why the hell were Blaise and Pansy defending _me_?

"Um, are you guys okay?" I asked Blaise and Pansy. They just started laughing, and to everyone's surprise so did Malfoy, who was trying to cover up by fake coughing.

"Yes, we are. Why do you ask?" Blaise asked, curious.

"Well first of all, you two are Slytherin Pure-bloods and I'm a Gryffindor Mudblood. Why are you guys being nice to me?" I asked them. Malfoy was standing against a book shelve looking bored, waiting for his friends.

"Well truthfully, we never really hated you. Actually, we did, but since the war is over I feel like it's a brand new start for everybody. We never supported that stupid red eyed bastard anyway, and really if we get to know each other more, we could really become good friends," Pansy said.

I was looking at her wide eyed.

"The same goes for me, Hermione," Blaise said, smiling. Wow, he just said my name.

"Not for me, so you guys ready to leave?" said Malfoy, clearly inpatient.

They all left, but Pansy gave me a smile. I was still shocked at everything she just told me. When I finally got sense of what just happened, I decided to go for a walk by the lake. I really didn't feel like going to the Gryffindor common room at the moment.

I loved sitting beside the Black Lake. I go there to think, read or do homework. As I sat down, I started to think about the conversation I just had with the Slytherin Silver Trio, (not so much Malfoy, but whatever, he was there). Was it some kind of joke they were playing? But it didn't seem like it, and I really do believe what Pansy said. I could always use another girl friend. And for Blaise, he seemed like a fun guy to be around. Now Malfoy, the git could just go jump off the astronomy tower.

I sat down in front of the lake, thinking of how my last year at Hogwarts was going to be like. I wanted it to be peaceful and quiet, not filled with the old Pure-blood crap.

I decided to go back to my dormitory to sleep. I was getting tired. When I made it there, I instantly jumped into my bed, and fell asleep with my school clothes still on.

**So what do you think? I know it's not that long, but I hope you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW! Don't worry, there's going to be many more chapters and soon the story will relate to the summary.**


	2. The Silver Rose

_**Chapter 2**_

_BING! BING! BING!_

"AHHH! HERMIONE I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR STUPID THINGY MAJIG!" yelled Lavender Brown, throwing a pillow at me.

"Sorry, sorry. And by the way, it's an alarm clock," I said, pressing the buzzer.

I got a new pair of clean clothes and went to take a shower. After fifteen minutes under the hot steaming water, I got out, put on my clothes, and started brushing my hair. It wasn't so bushy anymore. It was just a bunch of dark brown curls that went to my mid-back. I don't think that my hair is so bad any longer. I went back to my room, got my bag, and went down to the Great Hall.

God, I love Hogwarts. It really is like a home to me. Even though it is very different without Professor Dumbledore, I still love it like crazy. My parents love having a daughter as a witch and they support me with everything. They really are awesome parents. A sudden flashback played in my head of when I was at the train station saying goodbye to my parents.

"_You have a great last year, dear," my mom said sweetly, smiling at me._

"_Thank you mom, I'm going to miss you like crazy," I said hugging her with tears in my eyes. I got my dark curls from her and the brown eyes and pale skin from my dad. _

"_Now, now. No need for crying. Come, give your old dad a hug goodbye," he said, teasing me with his smile._

_I laughed. "Dad, you're not old," I said while hugging him._

"_Yes I am. I'm looking at my 17 year old daughter going to her last year of Hogwarts. I remember your first year like it was yesterday," he said looking at me sadly._

_I smiled, with tears rolling down my face. "I love you guys." And I gave them each one last hug and kiss before I bored the train._

I smiled at the memory. I opened the huge wooden doors to the Great Hall and made my way to my best friends.

"Good morning people," I said while sitting down and taking a piece of toast.

"Hey Hermione" they all responded, distracted by their food. I hid a small smile.

I felt like someone was watching me and my eyes instinctively fell to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was looking at me. He was sitting with Pansy and Blaise. He wasn't glaring, or smirking, or even sneering, but just looking. I stared back, and we held eye contact for at least three seconds. Suddenly I felt a funny feeling in my gut, and I quickly looked away.

"So, what's up?" I asked the two red heads and Harry as I tried to forget the odd incident.

"Nothing really, I made Quidditch captain this year though," Harry said happily.

"Oh Harry, congrats!" I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Hey Hermione, can we step outside for a second, I want to talk to you," asked Ron quietly, looking at me.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. I looked at them, confused, and then I directed my attention to Ron.

"Yeah, sure, let's go now before we get our timetables for the year," I said getting up.

He got up and followed me out the Great Hall door. We stopped a little ways outside of the doors.

"What's up Ron?" I asked. I was pretty worried about what he was going to say.

"I was just wondering...umm...Well...err..." he stuttered.

"Spit it out Ron!" I said a little too harshly. I felt a pang of guilt.

"Where are we exactly in our relationship?" he asked, looking me in the eyes.

.

I looked back at his blue, bright eyes. I had to tell the truth.

"Truthfully Ron, I think we should stay friends. You're too much like a brother to me." I said this quietly, looking at my feet, not wanting to see his reaction.

"I feel the exact same way."

My head snapped up. I looked at him. He was smiling.

"You're like a sister to me, and it doesn't feel right to be together.

I threw my hands around his neck and hugged him. I totally took him off guard but he hugged me back.

"I'm so glad you feel the same way Ron!" I said smiling big at him. He smiled back at me.

We made our way back to the Great Hall. We passed the Silver Trio on our way. Malfoy scowled at me and Ron where as Blaise and Pansy smiled.

Wow, that was weird.

After breakfast we got our timetables. I had Potions, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts today. I had all my classes with Harry and Ron and the Slytherins. Joy.

Professor Slughorn still taught Potions and was the head of the Slytherin house since the death of Snape. We don't know who our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is. Since Professor McGonagall isn't our head for the house anymore since she became Headmistress, Hagrid took her place. He was still the Care of Magical Creatures Professor as well.

The Great Halls doors opened with a big bang and all eyes turned that way. Suddenly who I took to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor came through. I have never seen her before in my life, but she looked to be around 30 years old. She had long, straight jet black hair that went to her waist and bright blue eyes. All the boys were already drooling and girls rolling their eyes.

"Ah, Professor Talding, so nice of you to join us," said the headmistress standing up.  
Professor Talding made her way around the staff table and took a seat, while giving tight nod and smile to McGonagall.

"Hogwarts, your new Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Talding."

Hogwarts cheered even though no one knew who the hell she was. Most of the cheerers were boys, I noticed. I rolled my eyes and started to get up to see that breakfast was over. Our first class was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

I made it there first and Harry and Ron made it two minutes after me. Then the Silver Trio came through the doors and made their way to the Slytherin side.

Everyone was seated and our new professor came through the door.

"Silence. Don't get to comfortable because I will have a seating plan," she said in a firm, strict voice. No one made a sound.

"I am very glad to get to teach here at Hogwarts, and I hope we can all get along great," she added. I heard Malfoy snort at that comment in the back.

I just sighed. This was going to be a long year.

***

All three classes went by fast, and so did the rest of the day. I finished all my work and after all the classes I decided to start on the homework we got assigned. I went outside to the Black Lake and stared on my Charms homework. About an hour and a half later, I finished all my work and took a little rest. I barely noticed the barn owl that flew beside me until it dropped a package on my lap. I jumped from the sudden action.

"Well hello there owl. You scared the crap out of me," I muttered to myself.

Who would give me a package now? I opened it and found a letter and a silver rose inside. I dumped the contents out in front of me and took the letter first and started to read.

_Your parents are gone. You're next.  
_

What the hell? Is this some kind of joke? I could feel my heart beating faster and hear the blood moving through my body.

I picked up the silver rose and when I did, all I could suddenly feel was pain. I dropped the rose and starting shaking and sobbing from the pain. I couldn't even hear my own scream. It felt like a knife was making slashes on different parts of my body. Another pain went through and it felt like a knife just stabbed through my heart. I rolled to my side, holding my hands to my chest. All I could feel was the pain. I kept making choking sounds. What was happening to me? Who was doing this to me? Why me? What about my Mom and Dad? Was it true? Were they dead?

Another unbearable pain went through me. I screamed, and sobbed harder.  
I'm never going to know if what I heard about my parents is true or not. I heard someone yell my name, and before I fell into the darkness, I saw a pair of silver eyes. The same silver as the silver rose.

**What did you think? Sorry it took so long to update this one. I was having trouble with adding this chapter. So I hoped you guys liked and please review! Thank you**


	3. My Saviour

_**Chapter 3**_

Oh god. What happened? Why am I so stiff? I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I could hear other voices. Ginny? That's Ginny! And...Malfoy? What the hell? Where am I?

I tried to move, but then a groan escaped from my lips. I heard someone yell.

"Madame Pomfrey!"....Pansy?

I finally opened my eyes, but quickly closed them again from the brightness. I guess I was in the Hospital Wing. I tried to remember everything that happened.

I was beside the lake...the package...the letter...the silver rose...the pain... those silver eyes…OH SHIT.

What happened to me? To my parents? To the person with the strange silver eyes?

I tried talking but another bloody groan escaped. I heard someone rush to my side and force down a potion. Oh God, it was gross, but it instantly made me less stiff. I started to cough and finally opened my eyes to see six worried faces looking down at me.

"Hermione! You're okay!" said Harry.

I looked to see that Ginny was looking at me too smiling. The next three people really took me by surprise. There was the Silver Trio looking down at me. Blaise and Pansy had a relieved look on their face and Malfoy, he looked almost...confused.

"What happened?" I asked, more like croaked. Bloody hell.

Ginny was the one who explained.

"Well Malfoy was walking down to the lake and he saw you shaking and sobbing on the ground with blood all over you. Apparently that silver rose you held was cursed. It caused deep slashes into your body, pretty much like that Sectumsempra spell Harry knows," she said softly.

At that, Malfoy gave Harry a glare, remembering when he got hit with that curse. Harry gave him an innocent smile.

"Then Malfoy quickly stopped the bleeding and rushed you to Madame Pomfrey," Pansy said, looking proud at one of her best friends. He just looked away, embarrassed.

"Wait, Malfoy saved me?" I asked shocked. Then I remembered those silver eyes....Oh hell.

"Yeah I know, I was shocked to," said Ron, speaking for the first time.

"Just because I hate her, weasel, doesn't mean I'm going to let her die at my hand," Malfoy spat at Ron.

Ron turned red and glared at the silver-eyed Slytherin. I was shocked.

"What about my parents? Was what the letter said true?" I asked, looking at them all.

Complete silence.

I broke down into loud sobs. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. There was an ache in my chest that was never going to go away. Tears kept sliding down my face.

"Who...sent me...the rose?" I asked wiping away the tears. They all looked at me sadly.

"We figure it might be one of the many Death Eaters that have escaped," said a firm voice. Everyone turned to see Professor Talding standing in the door way.

"There are still many that want to follow Voldemort's idea, even though he is long gone. So they decided to try to kill the Golden Trio first, and of course they started with the Muggleborn. They left a Dark Mark over your house after they killed your parents. I am terribly sorry about them. Then the Death Eaters sent you the cursed rose," she said looking me in the eyes.

I saw Harry clench his fists until they turned deadly white.

"What's going to happen to the remaining Death Eaters, and how many do you think there are still out there?" I asked

Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey both came in. The headmistress answered my question this time.

"We have Aurors working on it, and we think there are at least five Death Eaters out there. It won't be difficult to find them so I don't want anyone trying to go out and find them or worrying about it," she said giving a stern look at Harry over her glasses. He took a step back from the cold stare.

Madame Pomfrey made me drink something else that made the nausea that was forming go away. I looked down at my body and saw a bunch of bandages and me wearing one of the hospital gowns.

"So, all of you can go except for you Mr. Malfoy. I would like a word with you." Professor McGonagall said. Malfoy just nodded.

Blaise and Pansy left first, both giving me sad smiles. Then Ginny hugged me carefully, as did Ron and Harry, both kissing me on the forehead as a brotherly gesture. I gave them a small smile.

I saw McGonagall and Malfoy talking quietly to each other. They stopped and McGonagall left, but she gave me a small, sad smile before she did. Madame Pomfrey went into her office. Just as Malfoy was about to leave, I called his name.

"Hey, Malfoy?" I asked.

He stopped in his tracks and turned on his heels. I looked into his eyes and almost got lost into them. I got that funny feeling my gut again.

"What?" he said a little harshly.

I winced from the sharpness of his voice. I guess things never do change.

"I just wanted to thank you for...umm...saving me." I coughed and looked down trying to cover the blush that was forming on my cheeks.

He kind of smiled. It was crooked and damn it was sexy. I blushed again. What the hell was wrong with me?

"No problem," he said and turned around. But before he opened the doors to leave, he said over his shoulder.

"You owe me one, Granger." I smiled and closed my eyes for a good night sleep. What I didn't notice was that Professor Talding was standing in the corner the whole time watching the whole thing.

**I hope it's not too short. This chapter wasn't that amazing, I'm not really happy with it, but whatever. Let me know what you guys think! **


	4. Back

_**Chapter 4**_

I got released the next morning. I had to drink a couple more potions, but other then that I was fine. Madame Pomfrey said I could take off the bandages before I go to bed tonight. I went up to my dorm to get some clean clothes and rushed to the Great Hall. I was eager to see my friends. I walked in and I saw Pansy smile at me and Blaise and Malfoy nod. I smiled at them and went to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Hermione!" all the 7th year Gryffindors yelled. I smiled at all them, letting them know I was okay. Ginny gave me a hug and smiled at me before I sat down.

"Hey, you guys," I said happily. After that, everything was back to normal. We didn't even say a single word about the incident. We started talking about classes, teachers, homework, Quidditch, and then the Silver Trio.

"I have to say, Blaise and Pansy aren't so bad. They were there at the Hospital Wing the whole time Hermione was in there. It looked like they truly cared about her," Ginny said.

"You're right Ginny, I don't know so much about Malfoy, but the other two are being extremely nice for Slytherins. I have a feeling it's going to be a start of a new friendship," I said.

"You think you're going to be friends the ferret?" Ron hissed.

"Ron, cool it. And besides, he saved Hermione's life. We at least owe him some respect," Harry said. I gave him a grateful smile.

"Well we will see how it all turns out. Remember it's only the beginning of the school year. It's a new beginning for everybody," I announced, proud of what I said. I received two smiles and a grumpy, "Whatever." I'm guessing you know who I am talking about.

I only have two classes today. History of Magic, then Defence Against the Dark Arts. I went in the classroom and saw that we have this class with Ravenclaw. I saw Luna Lovegood sitting by herself in the front. I went and sat by her.

"Hey Luna! How's it going?" I gave her a bright smile.

"Hello Hermione. It's good to see that you are well again. And I am doing quite well thank you," she said in her dreamy voice. She smiled back at me.

I was writing down notes as Professor Binns was teaching. By the end of the class, I got two full parchments full. I put my quills, books and notes in my bag and made my way to the library. I had a free period before Defence Against the Dark Arts. I said goodbye to Harry and Ron and made it to my destination.

I went to get some books to start on the essay we just got assigned in History of Magic. I went to the back, to a quiet, deserted place. Just the way I like it. I stared on my essay and a half an hour later, I was half way finished, and I decided to get ready for my next class. I started to put my essay away, when a voice startled me.

"Hey Hermione."

I jumped out of my seat.

"My god Blaise, you just love sneaking up on me," I said, with a hand to my chest to calm my fast-beating heart.

"Hey, at least we didn't bump into another." He gave me a teasing smile that reminded me so much of my dad. I felt like my heart was breaking into a million little pieces. Since I found out yesterday about their death, I tried to forget about it, but I still sobbed myself to sleep.

Blaise noticed the look on my face. He knew what I was thinking about and came sat beside me. I started crying which turned into sobbing. He put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and started crying my heart out. He was saying things to comfort me. Wow, Blaise really wasn't a bad guy.

"Hey, I was wonder-, "someone said, but stopped when he saw the scene in front of him.

I recognized the voice right away, but didn't know that Pansy was with him. She came on my other side and started stroking my hair.

"It's okay Hermione, let it all out," she quietly said to me. I took my head off of Blaise's shoulder and started to wipe away the tears.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know what...it's just....sorry." Wow, I'm so lame.

I looked up to see Malfoy standing, not moving an inch. He was looking at me weirdly, as if he almost...felt bad for me. I didn't want anyone's pity.

I just sighed and got up.

"Hey, anytime. We know you've got your friends, but if ever needed to talk to someone different were always here," Pansy said and Blaise nodded. I looked at his shoulder that was tear-stained. I took out my wand and made it disappear.

He looked at me and thanked me. I thanked them and went to class.

I went to the girl's bathroom and cleared my tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes with a spell I learned from a book I've read.

I made it to the Defence Against the Dark Arts' classroom and went to sit by Harry and Ron. They greeted me with a wave; I gave them each a small smile. When everyone in the class was seated, Professor Talding stood up from her desk. Everyone went silent.

"Good afternoon class. Today, you will be getting your seating arrangements. I do not want a single complaint from any of you. Understood?" she said sternly, looking into everyone's eyes. She held mine for second longer. There was something about this Professor. I feel like she knows what I'm going through, like we have some sort of connection.

"Okay front desk right here...Zabini...Weasley." Ron grumbled something but he didn't dare say a word.

"Malfoy...Potter." I saw Malfoy scowl, but take his seat.

"Parkinson...Granger." Hey not bad. I smiled at her and she smiled right back.

The seating plan went on and on and finally finished. We were going to learn how to produce a Patronus. I took my seat next to Pansy and gave her another smile.

Professor Talding started talking about what the Patronus' do and what they are, and how everyone gets their own animal. Since the DA in fifth year, I already know how to produce one, but haven't practiced in awhile.

"Miss. Granger, why don't you give it a try," said the professor.

I got up slowly from my desk, took my wand out and took a deep breath.

"EXPECTO PARTROLUM!" I yelled, and the silver otter came out. There was a small applaud. I smiled and looked at the Professor. She gave an approving nod and a smile. There were more volunteers and finally class was over.

As I was about to leave, Professor Talding called me.

"Miss. Granger, could I have a word with you?" she asked me.

"Of course, Professor," I said.

**Chapter Four!!! I'm really happy with this fanfic, but I really need your reviews, it's the only thing that keeps me going. It boosts up my self-confidence. So PLEASE review.**

**Or I won't want to add more chapters. Thank you and Love you all! :)**


	5. Lacy Bras and Panties

_**Chapter 5**_

I watched as the Professor went behind her desk to sit down. She motioned me to sit down on one of the desks in the front of the classroom.

"What seems to be the problem Professor?" I asked sitting down.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am glad you are doing so well after your recent incident," Talding said, looking me in the eyes and sitting up straight.

"Also, that I know how you feel."

I looked at her, confused. What was she on about? No one knows what I'm going through being a Muggle-

"Oh! Professor! You- You're a Muggle-born?" I asked, stuttering. I don't know why I was so surprised. But it's not every day someone knows exactly what you're going through.

"Aha, they don't call you the brightest witch of your age for nothing," she said smiling at me.

I blushed at the complement.

"My parents were killed too, by prejudiced Pure-blooded bastards," she snarled. Oh my god, a teacher a just swore.

"I came to Hogwarts when I was younger. I was, of course, always being called names and getting insulted because of my blood. But I made it through. I was in my fifth year when I was told of my parent's death. They were so proud of me. I did very good in class, and got excellent grades. After hearing of the death, I lost confidence in myself. I wanted to show everyone that Muggleborns are very well indeed, not on the bottom. But I was not able to prove it," she said sadly, looking down at her hands which were placed on the desk in front of her.

I was about to say something, but she interrupted. "And then you came to Hogwarts. You have the highest grades and have great friends. And you are a Muggle-born. You helped the great Harry Potter defeat Lord Voldemort. You helped find all of his Horcruxes. You changed people's opinions of Muggle-borns. This was something I was never able to do, and I thank you greatly for what you did for all the Muggle-borns out there. I am again terribly sorry about your parents. They would have been proud of you."

I suddenly realized that tears were rolling down my face. Professor Talding came up from behind her desk and up to me, to give me a hug.

"I know what you are going through, Miss. Granger. Whenever you need to talk to someone who understands, I am always available." She broke the hug, and smiled at me. I wiped away my tears and took a deep breath.

"Thank you so much Professor." I smiled at her.

"Anytime, and by the way, I've been meaning to ask. Are you and Mr. Malfoy....?"

"No! Professor! Wherever did you get such an idea?!" I asked bewildered.

She chuckled lightly." It was only a question dear. I thought since he saved you, you two got to know each other more, but I thought wrong."

I blushed a deep red, and said my goodbyes and thanks to the Professor. I ran out the door. Malfoy and me? Yeah right. I would never be seen with the stupid git, (yes, I know the git saved my life, but seriously, it's not like he's trying to be nice to me). I made my way to the Gryffindor Common Room. I saw Harry and Ron sitting on a couch in front of the fire, working on their homework. Their faces were scrunched up in concentration. I knew that face; I have been seeing it for 6 years of my life. The guys were stuck.

"Oh, thank god. Hermione, you came. You don't know how much I love you right now. We are dying here like serious-" I interrupted Ron.

"No need to explain further Ron, I'm here and that's all that matters." I smiled at them. They both gave me a grateful smile back. Man, I really missed the hanging with theses two.

We spent the next two hours working on our Charms and Potions homework. Of course there was laughter and yelling and pillows thrown. Then we started having a conversation I never thought I would have with the boys, with any boys at that.

"Yes, but the lacy ones are really actually very comfortable. I know people always buy those ones for "Special nights" but seriously, they're awesome," I said.

"Wait, so _you_ have lacy bras and panties?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry, just because I'm not married or don't have a boyfriend, I can still have lacy bras and panties."

"Wow, go Hermione!" Ron cheered. I just rolled my eyes.

Seamus Finnegan and his best friend Dean Thomas were standing behind the couch the three of us were sitting on. They were giving us these weird looks.

"I'm guessing you heard our conversation," I stated.

"Um yeah, why the hell are you guys talking about lacy bras and underwear?" asked a bewildered Seamus.

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, I am very disappointed of you," Dean said shaking his head. "You two are a disgrace to the manly world." I broke down laughing. God I loved my friends.

"As entertaining as this is, I'm beat; I'll see you guys tomorrow." They all bid me a goodbye and I made my way up to my dormitory. I changed into my pyjamas, went under my covers.

After the war, it brought The Golden Trio closer. To know that we defeated and survived Voldemort, and to know that we all worked together and have been through everything together. Ever since they saved me from the troll in first year, I knew our life was going to be full of adventures. It brought us to love and care about each other more. I really don't know where I would be without them, especially since the death of my parents.

Thinking of them brought a big lump to my throat which I swallowed quickly. They wouldn't want me to mope and cry all day. They would want me to be happy and do well in school. God, I can't believe I'm never going to see them again.

I sighed and tried not to cry. I started thinking of the earlier conversation I had with Harry and Ron. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Yay! Chapter 5 :) I hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't worry; Draco is coming in, in the next chapter. Just be patient my friends. So, Please, please, please, PLEASE! Review or I will Avada you all!**

**Hehe, jk, jk. Ok but seriously, Please review. Reviews make a happy author and a happy author makes more chapters!!!:)**

**Thank you all!**


	6. I owe you one

_**Chapter 6**_

My alarm clock woke me up, and Lavender once again threw a pillow at me. I know Muggle technology doesn't work at Hogwarts, but I asked Professor McGonagall if there was some kind of charm that could make it work, and of course there was.

I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom to do my business and brush my teeth. I got dressed, brushed my hair and put it up in a messy bun. I made my way down to the Common Room where Harry, Ron and Ginny were waiting for me. I smiled at them.

"Good Morning boys and Ginny. You all ready to go down to breakfast?" I asked them. They all nodded and we made our down to the Great Hall. I sat with Ginny on one side and the boys were across from us. As I was putting eggs and bacon on my plate, Ginny whispered something in my ear.

"Malfoy is looking at you."

I head snapped up to Slytherin table. And there he was staring at me. My god, what's up with all this staring? I kind of miss all the glares and sneers. This Malfoy was creeping me out.

Once he caught me staring back, he quickly looked away.

"Wow that was weird," Ginny said beside me. I didn't say anything, just nodded and finished my breakfast.

I had History of Magic, Herbolgy, and Transfiguration today. The two first classes went by fast, and all I had left was Transfiguration, and of course with the Slytherins. No surprise there. Dumbledore has been trying to make us two house get along for awhile now, and I guess McGonagall wants the finish this goal for him. I sighed, thinking about him always made me upset.

I went in and saw Pansy sitting alone at one of the tables. I decided to go sit by her.

"Hey Pansy," I smiled at her while sitting down.

"Hey Hermione!" she said cheerfully. "How's everything going?" she actually looked concerned. My days are getting weirder and weirder.

"I'm pretty good."

This class we had to transfigure our quills into robes. Pansy and I finished early, so we got to chat for a bit. We started talking about a bunch of stuff. School, our summers, favourite colors, (Pansy's: blue. Mine: Green...I know). We talked about so much that I forget most of the things we discussed. I really learned a lot from her. I found out that her Parents did support Voldemort and were both sent to Azkaban. I felt bad for her and told her some comforting words. She smiled sadly at me and quickly changed the subject. I didn't blame her.

"So you and Blaise, huh?" I asked, giving her a teasing smile.

She stared at me wide eyed. "WHAT? No...Oh my god, why would you…pshh, no...."

I just gave her "the look". She sighed and brought her head down to the table.

"He doesn't even notice! I know Draco does, but I friggin fancied him for three years! THREE YEARS! And nope, nothing. Everyone's always talking about how we are like an old married couple from the amount of arguments we have. A lot of people think that I think of him as a brother, but I can't think of him that way. Draco is like my brother, but I want to have a future with Blaise. I really like him Hermione," she said sadly. She was on the verge of tears.

I quickly gave her a hug. "Pansy, I know you have been waiting for 3 years, but give it more time. He will notice eventually, if he doesn't ill make sure he does. Alright?" I said looking into her eyes.

She smiled. "Thank you, Hermione. You don't how good it is to talk a girl." I laughed. Class was over and I told her that on the next Hogsmeade trip, we will go shopping. She started jumping up and down with excitement and we both started laughing. The whole class was looking at us wide eyed and jaws wide open.

We smiled at all of them and left the classroom. I told her I would catch her later and made my way outside. Wow, that was crazy. I really feel like we have a special bond. Ginny's really going to like her; they both are obsessed with fashion. I decided to go to the Black Lake, but stopped ten meters away from it. Could I go there? The place where I got cursed, where I found out my parents were murdered?

_HERMIONE! ARE YOU A BLOODY GRYFINDOR OR WHAT?? YOU HELPED DEAFEAT VOLDEMORT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_ I yelled at myself inside my head.

I took a deep breath and sat down in front of the lake. I took out my homework and started working on my Herbolgy essay.

"Good, you didn't get cursed this time," I heard someone say. I jumped when they sat beside me.

Malfoy.

I didn't know what to say to the comment, but then he smirked. I rolled my eyes and continued working on my essay. We stayed quiet for ten minutes. I have to say, it wasn't that awkward. But I had to break it because curiosity was bubbling inside of me.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" I looked at him. More like looked up at him. Ugh, I hate being short.

I didn't expect him to answer.

"I like coming out here it think. I have been since the beginning of sixth year. Stupid mission messed me up; coming out here was the only thing that kept me going, my mother too of course."

I did not expect that. He was actually talking to me.

"How is your mother now?" he looked down at me. He was surprised, I could tell, but this may be the only chance I will actually have get to know the real Malfoy.

"She's better, especially after the war. She didn't want anything to do with the Dark Lord. But of course my father forced us both, or we would have all died."

"So, why did you guys, well more like you father, decide to switch sides?"

Man, this was really interesting. Something was growing inside of me. Some kind of respect for him.

"My father finally saw the light." We both chuckled at that. Oh my god, we were actually getting along, and I was enjoying it. "He finally noticed that he loves his family more than the idiot Voldemort, We were lucky your side accepted us. We don't know what we would have done if you didn't."

He was looking at the lake sadly.

"Well there's none of that anymore, the wars over so you should stop talking about it."

He looked at me weird. His face expression changed to relieved then to...angry.

"Why the hell did I tell everything to a Mudblood like you?"

Okay, ouch. That hurt. I thought we were actually getting along. That comment stung my chest and I have no idea why. His insults never affect me. Was I seriously starting to like the...ferret?

Oh my god, it can't be, he tortured me for six years and we barley know anything about each other.

I looked down and he noticed I got hurt. His face softened a bit. Then he sighed and laid down on his back, and put one of his arms over his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know why I'm talking to you in the first place. It's not like you care."

"Who said I didn't care?"

He removed his hand from his eyes and sat up.

"You know, ever since I saw you get cursed, a new respect grew inside of me for you. I don't know why, but to see you survive the biggest war, curses, prejudices. It's pretty crazy. You are an amazing witch Hermione. I know I may be a bastard, but hey, it's who I am. I can't help it, and I may have complemented you, but I still hate you, don't forget that. But you're easy to talk to, that's why I told you what I did. And I know you don't care about me, so why did you say you did?"

I took a deep breath.

"Because Malfoy, no one deserves what you went through."

"No one deserves what you went through either. Doesn't mean I care about you. Yes I saved your life, but I couldn't just watch you die. I'm not that cruel."

Why were we having this conservation?

"Listen Malfoy, I like to help whenever I can and I can tell that you wanted to talk, for someone to listen to you, and I was here. Now just because we hate each other, doesn't mean I don't care about you. I really do want to help."

What did I just say? I just said I cared about him. Oh hell.

He looked me in the eyes and we held eye contact for awhile. That funny feeling in my gut came back. I was getting lost in the deep silver pools. We were so close; I could feel his hot breath on my face. Then he looked away.

"Yeah, whatever, Granger," he said getting up.

"You said I owed you one. And I really do, I cant thank you enough for saving me. So I want to give you something, something that you can't forget. What do you want?" I asked, getting up as well.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Okay you can give me something, but after you give it to me, we're going to forget about it. Alright? Do you agree?"

What was he going on about?

"Yes. What do you want Malfoy?"

He didn't answer, instead took me in his arms and crushed his lips to mine. Oh my god, they were so soft and warm. I didn't even notice that I started kissing back. I put my arms around his neck and brought him closer. This was the best kiss I have ever had. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to fly out of there. My legs felt like jelly, but his strong arms were keeping me up. I ran one on my hands through his silky blond hair, my god it was so soft. He was running of his hands up and down my back. He finally broke the kiss and whispered in my ear,

"This never happened."

I shivered and he left. I fell to my knees and thought about what just happened.

Oh my god, I just kissed Draco Malfoy. My enemy.

Oh my god, I'm in love with Draco Malfoy. My enemy.

**DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUUUNN!**

**Ahah, this chapter was probably the hardest for me to write. I don't know why, but I'm kind of proud of myself for it. Well I hope you liked and please review. You know you want to!! (Hope it's not to short!)**


	7. Henry

_**Chapter 7**_

How dare he do that?! Kiss me and then walk away, telling me it never happened. That slimy, green, arrogant, aggravating, son of a bitch!

Oh, but that kiss.

I sighed and smashed face down onto my bed. Why did he do that? I thought maybe he would want me to do his homework for a month or yell in the Great Hall, "Malfoy is hot!"

But no, he wanted a kiss. And I gave it to him. And I loved it. And I love him.

I groaned into my pillow and started crying. Why me? How could I fall in love with Draco Malfoy? How could he kiss me and expect me to forget it?

I'm so confused!

Do I really love him?

I needed to talk to someone. Someone who knows what I'm going through.

Someone popped up into my head, and I bolted out of my dormitory.

***

I knocked on the big oak doors three times. I heard the lock click and the door opened.

"Miss. Granger? What are you doing out so late? It's almost midnight," Professor Talding said.

"I hope I didn't disturb you Professor, but I really need to talk to you." I said, taking a deep breath,

"Well alright then, come on in."

I gave her a small smile and followed her into the classroom.

"How did you know I was going to be awake?" she asked, looking at me. She sat at one of the desks and motioned me to sit across from her.

"I had a feeling you would be." I sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about Hermione?"

"Professor, have you ever been...in love?" I asked slowly.

I could tell she was really surprised. She was looking at me wide eyed. After counting to twenty in my head, she answered.

"Yes. Yes I have. Why the sudden question?" she said softly.

Then I broke down crying, and told her everything that happened at the Black Lake.

"He started talking to me, and telling me about his life, and problems. And I was listening. Then he asked me why he was talking to me. I told because I was here and listening and willing to help. He didn't think I cared about him, but for some reason I do. I don't know why, Professor, but I do. Then I told him I owed him because he saved my life. He said he will take one thing from me, but was never to happen again and I was to forget it after it is done," I said, wiping away my tears.

"What did he want?" She was looking at me concerned. I can't believe I was talking to a Professor about this.

"A kiss. And I gave it to him. And it was the best kiss I have ever had, and at that moment, I knew I was in love with him. But he's my enemy! I'm supposed to hate him and wish him dead! But I can't! I can't! I can't!" I started crying harder.

"See that's your problem. You think that you're supposed to hate him because he is your enemy. Yes he might have tortured you during all your school years, and yes no one would ever expect you two together. That's the problem. Everyone else and what they think. I'm sure his two friends, Miss. Parkinson and Mr. Zabini wouldn't mind. They already like you and they think of you as a friend. And I'm sure your friends would understand if you told them, slowly and calmly. But Hermione, nothing should stop you two from loving each other. No matter what image it might hold for you two. It's obvious why Mr. Malfoy told you it didn't happen. He doesn't want anyone and especially his family to know he has feelings for a Muggle-born, Gryffindor who helped defeat Voldemort," she said. Man, she's good.

"You think he has feelings for me?" I said quietly.

"Think? I know so. Well first of all, he kissed you and I see the way he looks at you Miss. Granger. You know, you students really got to give us teachers more credit. We were once teenagers too." She smiled at me.

I chuckled and hugged her. "Thank you, Professor."

"Like I said, anytime. Now you have to talk to Mr. Malfoy. Tell him what you think, what's on your mind."

I smiled at her. "So, what's your story?"

She sighed and looked down at the desk.

"I was twenty-two at the time and I was teaching at another Wizarding School. Not a lot of people know about it. It's a very small school, and it's called Fajaki Wizarding School; it's in a small town called Painswick. I was teaching there for a couple of months when a new Professor was hired. I didn't know who he was, but apparently he went to Hogwarts when he was younger, just like me. Then he came through the door and I couldn't believe my eyes. There came in my best friend, who I've known since I was three years old. We were best friends in Hogwarts and were inseparable. We were both in Ravenclaw. I realized that I was in love with him in my sixth year. But after we both graduated from Hogwarts, we lost touch. And I still loved him and still do from this day on. We talked a lot and caught up with each other, and I told him how I felt about him, and he felt the same way about me, but was too scared to say anything, just like me. We got married and lived a happy life for three years. Then one day, a letter got sent to me telling me my husband has been killed. It shocked me and depressed me for weeks. I was devastated. Not only that he died, but that he was murdered. Some random guy just went and killed him, for no apparent reason. We never got around to having children because I was having some difficulty in getting pregnant. I moped around for at least a year, and told myself my Henry wouldn't want his Isabella to be like this. So I went on with my life, and never fell in love again."

Holy crap.

"Oh my god Professor, I'm so sorry," I looked at her sadly. She lost all her loved ones, her parents and her Henry.

"Don't you worry about me dear, I'm doing fine. It's been seven years since his death." She sighed sadly.

I gave her a smile.

"Henry would have been proud of you, Isabella."

She smiled at me, but then her face expression turned cold.

"If I hear you say my name one more time, you're getting a month of detentions."

I laughed and got up to leave. She to stood up aswell.

"Now Miss. Granger, you go and talk to that Mr. Malfoy. Let him see the light."

I laughed, remembering how Malfoy said that about his father and how we both laughed at it.

I gave her my thanks and goodnight and made my way up to my dormitory for a good night's sleep.

Oh, you Draco Malfoy, you don't know who you're messing with. To think I would forget about something so extreme. Ha, yeah right.

Draco Malfoy, here I come.

**Yes, I know. It's short, but I really am trying to make them longer, you just have to be patient with me. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and please let me know what you know by clicking the review button**

**Thank you all for reading my fanfic!!!:)**


	8. Never

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAVING A GREAT START OF THE NEW YEAR! HERE IS MY GIFT TO YOU ALL! ENJOY! WHOO, 2010!**

_**Chapter 8**_

I woke up the next morning confused. Everything from last night rushed to my head.

Malfoy.

Professor Talding.

Henry.

Malfoy.

Malfoy...

MALFOY!

I need to talk to the git today! Need to tell how crushed I am. I am going to tell him how I am in love with him.

Wow, I was thinking about Malfoy.

I really can't believe I fell for him. It's all so confusing.. But we need to talk. Should I owl him?

Should I talk to him after classes are done? At the Great Hall?

I groaned. How am I going to get him alone so I can talk to him? No interruptions.

OH MY GOD!

The Room of Requirement!

I smiled. Perfect.

I'll just whisper to him quickly when and where to meet me, after out last class, because we have Potions with the Slytherins last period. And yes, I memorized my timetable.

I didn't even notice that time was 8:15 am. Oh shit. I have Charms first thing and I'm fifteen minutes late!

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit!

Damn it! Why did I have to go to sleep at 1 am last night!

Oh yeah...that talk with Professor.

I rushed out of my room and made my way out the Gryffindor Common room and to the Charms class.

I made it to class five minutes later, out of breath and with flushed cheeks.

Professor Flitwick was in the middle of a speech and I interrupted him.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness and disrupting you Professor," I said, making my way over to where Harry and Ron were seated.

He just waved his hand, took away five points away from my house and continued with my speech.

Five points? Pshh, I can get that and more during this class, No worries Gryffindor. I'm Here.

I grinned mischievously.

Harry and Ron gave me "are you okay Hermione?" looks. I just nodded at them, telling them I was perfectly fine. Oh, how true that was.

Professor Flitwick finally finished his lesson. I got Harry and Ron to fill me in of what I missed and then I started my essay.

Our next class was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Harry, Ron and me made it to Professor Taldings room and took our assigned seats.

Pansy was already sitting at our desk. Man, I really need to hang out with her sometime.

"Hi Hermione," she said smiling.

I smiled and said my hello back to her.

"Alright, settle down now. Today, we are going to be trying a new spell. I know we recently have been working on out Patronus', but most of you already know how, so I see no point in teaching you about it," Professor said in her firm, teacher's voice.

"So, today we are going to be learning and trying to cast a Conjunctivitis Curse. Anyone know what it is?"

My hand immediately rose. I remember it from out fourth year when Sirius wanted Harry to use this spell on the dragon in the first task in the Triwizard Tournament.

I knew Harry and Ron both knew what it was, but they didn't bother putting their hands up.

Lazy Bastards.

"Yes, Miss. Granger?" asked the Professor.

"The Conjunctivitis spell affects the visibility of a victim making it very difficult to see and possibly cause pain or irritation in the eyes," I said. Damn, I'm good.

"Excellent Miss. Granger! Five points for Gryffindor," she said, smiling at me.

I smiled back and got more smiles and thumps up from my fellow Gryffindors, and glares from the Slytherins.

"Alright, we are going to go one by one and see who can cast one."

And the day went on. Harry, Malfoy, Pansy, Pavarti, Dean, and I were the only people in the class who were able to cast the spell.

"You are to be dismissed, but before you leave. I want you all to write an essay about the Conjunctivitis spell, what it does and its effects by Thursday. Alright, now get out of my classroom!" she said. Of course it was in a joking manner. I heard a few people chuckle and then we all left her classroom.

It was lunch time. Thank god. I was bloody hungry since I missed breakfast this morning. All three of us made our way to the Great Hall. We met Ginny there and made our way to her.

Of course Harry went to sit by her. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her right cheek.

Both Ron and I rolled our eyes and sat across of them.

We started eating and they of course started talking about Quidditch. I ignored them, and looked at Malfoy at the Slytherin table. He was sitting with Blaise and Pansy of course, and they were all laughing at something. Then Malfoy smiled. Actually smiled. Full, big, all teeth showing kind of smile. Wow, he looked gorgeous. Just looking at him like that made my toes curl and my heart beat faster.

"Hermione, what are you looking at?" asked a curious Ginny.

I jumped out of my gaze and gave her a shaky smile. "Oh, nothing. I just kind of zoned out."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at me. She could tell I was lying. She gave me a "Tell me everything later" look.

I nodded. I couldn't not tell her. She was my best girl friend. We were practically sisters. I had to tell her. Lunch finished and I made my way to Potions. This is it. Time for Malfoy to know who he is messing with.

Harry, Ron and I made our way to the Potions where Professor Slughorn greeted us cheerfully. We all said our hellos and made out way to our desk. Today we had to brew a healing potion, as requested from Madame Pomfrey. Potions went by fast and we all got dismissed.

I saw Malfoy packing his bag and about to leave. I went up to his side and whispered quickly to him,

"Room of Requirement, after dinner."

And I rushed away. I didn't even look back to see his reaction. He'd better come and meet me.

I went to the library for an hour before dinner. I settled down with a Charms book in the back of the library. I read for an hour and made my way to the Great Hall for dinner.

I started to think of what I would say to Draco. Oh, Ha. I just said his first name in my head. Man, it's so sexy.

Draco.

Dracoooo.

DRACOOOO!

What the hell am I doing? My GOD Hermione, get a hold of yourself.

I sighed and opened the big oak doors, and made my way to my friends.

I ate dinner fast, made up some excuse for Harry, Ginny and Ron and rushed out of the Great Hall. I caught Draco's eyes, and left.

I made it to the wall where the Room of Requirement room is.

_I need a private room._

_I need a private room_

_I need a private room._

Then the big doors appeared and I made my way through.

I asked for a couch and a green velvet love seat appeared. Green? Man, Draco's going to give me a hard time about this.

I heard the doors open and came through the man I loved.

I looked at him, and could hear my heart pounding in my years. Why does he have such an affect on me?

We didn't talk for about two minutes. We just stared at each other, and I once again got lost in his silver eyes.

"Granger, why did you ask me to come here?" he asked.

"I- I wanted to talk to you," I stuttered. If I didn't talk right this minute I was going to jump the guy.

" About..?"

"What do you mean about?! That Kiss! You think you can just kiss me and leave and expect me to forget it! Well you're wrong Draco Malfoy!" I said. I didn't even notice I was yelling at him.

"Granger, you really think that meant something for us? I was just playing around I was bored to death. You actually thought I would have feelings for a Mudblood like you," he spat.

My heart literally broke into a thousand pieces. I can't believe I actually thought he might love me back.

STUPID, STUPID, STUPID ME.

"I can't believe I fell in love with a bastard like you!" And I ran out of the room, but caught the disbelief on his face. He didn't know I loved him. I didn't even get the chance to, and now I would never be able to show it.

Tears ran down my face as I ran down the hall to the Gryffindor Common Room. The person I needed to talk to was sitting on a armchair, reading. She looked up, when I came in, looking at the tears rolling down my face.

"I-I Think it-it's time to talk." Ginny didn't say anything, just nodded and followed me out of the room.

After five minutes of walking side by side silently, we made it to the Black Lake.

We sat down in front on the black lake and I burst out crying.

And I told her everything.

From the discussion and kiss with Malfoy next to the lake to the discussion with Malfoy in the Room of Requirement.

I even told her my talking with Professor Talding.

And she listened and didn't interrupt once. She waited until I was done and took a deep breath before asking her questions.

"So, you're in love with Draco Malfoy?"

I just nodded. She took another deep breath, and hugged me.

I started crying more. Man, why do I cry so much?

I knew it was a good idea to talk to Ginny. She would understand and respect me.

"Oh, Mione, I'm so sorry. But you need to forget him and go in with your life. Just forget about him. He needs to know what he is losing. He's being a bastard. But you never know, he might come back to you, he might now. But he's an asshole, to play with you like that," she said. I could tell she was getting angry. I know she can hex Malfoy into oblivion, but I wouldn't want her to do that.

"Thanks Ginny. You really are an awesome sister." I smiled at her.

"Oh, I know," she said, with a flip of her hair.

I started laughing, and we talked for another two hours about girl stuff and made our way to the Gryffindor Tower.

**Poor Hermione... I know it isn't that long, but I'll try harder. Anyways, please review!**


	9. Unexpected

**I decided to continue it. It's all because of you guys, you all really boosted up my self confidence, and I thank you all for helping me out. I'm going to change the story status, because my story doesn't really relate to humour, especially what I have in mind for the following chapters. I'm think around 15 chapters, and it's done. Again, thank you all! Enjoy!  
**　

_**Chapter 9**_

We were back the way it always was. Whenever we crossed each other in the hallway, or were near each other's presence, we would exchange insults.

This is the way it's supposed to be. It can't be any other way. Of course, every insult I got from him hit me like a strike of lightening, but I had to get used to it. This was how it was always going to be.

It was hard for me to cope, from that day in the Room of Requirement. But Ginny really helped me through, and surprisingly Pansy did too.

It's been a month since I last talked to Malfoy, aside from the exchanged insults, and during that time, I talked to Pansy. I told her everything about my life and she told me more about herself.

At first she and Ginny weren't really getting along. Ginny called me a traitor, but I just laughed and told her to give her a chance, she said fine, but with a glare and a threat. Of course.

Now the three of us were always caught talking, shopping, reading and doing homework together.

Everyone was shocked. They really couldn't believe that a Slytherin and two Gryffindors were actually getting along. But, I really don't give a crap about what they think. Every time I saw a teacher seeing us hang out, they would always smile. Dumbledore got his wish.

Ginny and I were trying to get Pansy to talk to Blaise to tell him how she feels. So far, no luck.

I know it's really weird that one of Malfoy's best friends was close to being mine. I really didn't know what I thought about this. I guess I just have to go with the flow, and see what happens.

NEWTS were coming up soon. 5 MONTHS! I'm trying to get Pansy to study with me, since were both going to take them this year. She would just roll her eyes, and say it's too early to study. Too early to study my ass! These NEWTS held our futures!

So right now, I am alone in the Room of Requirement, studying.

I was going through a bunch of notes and books, when I heard someone come in.

It was Malfoy.

In the room currently was a bunch of shelves, and big window, and tables and chairs.  
I went and hid behind a shelf, and crouched.

He went to the big window and crashed it opened with his wand. Then three figures dove in, flying brooms. They were wearing dark, long, black cloaks, and silver masks.

Death Eaters.

My heart quickened, and I clenched my fists.

Why were Death Eaters here? How did they get past the wards and the protection of the school?  
I thought McGonagall said they were going to take care of the remaining Death Eaters?!

The thing that confused me the most was that Malfoy was meeting them

Oh no...it can't be...he switched sides. No, he can't really go back to them. There's just no way.  
They all nodded to each other, took of their masks off and hoods down.

One had brown curly hair with dark eyes; another had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Those two looked around thirty years old. The last one had white hair. All white hair, that went to his shoulders, and was pulled at the nape of his neck with a leather thong.

"Malfoy, I am glad you decided to meet us." said the white-haired Death Eater.

"No problem. So what is the plan?" asked Malfoy. I couldn't believe it. He was actually with them. I made sure I wasn't breathing hard, because if I got caught, they would kill me instantly, and I had to go talk to Harry, Ron and McGonagall.

"Well, we were trying to get rid of the Mudblood first, but that didn't work out. We tried coming up with a plan to kill the 'Golden Trio', the blue eyed one said.

"But we decided we will just fully attack, since it was simple to get past the wards. Just because the Dark Lord is gone, doesn't mean we don't want revenge. And oh, that Potter is definitely going to get it," he spat, sitting at one of the tables.

"No worries, Scanvious, We will get them banished forever," said the white haired Death Eater.  
Malfoy and the remaining Death Eaters sat down as well.

If Malfoy was with them the whole time, why did he save me...? Why did he kiss me..?

I'm so confused!

"Alec, I think you should attack this week. Friday night. That gives you guys three days to prepare, good enough?" Malfoy told the white haired man.

"Hmm, I think that is enough. We have collected more followers. We have around twelve, including us four." said Alec.

I couldn't believe it. We just finished a war, and lost so many. We don't need another one. I have to do something.  
　  
"So Draco, we will be arriving with the rest of the Death eaters on Friday night. You're parents will be joining us too." Malfoy nodded.

But his Parents were against it all! Weren't they?

The traitors!

"We need to find a way to get Potter, the Weasel and the Mudblood in a closed place. We need to trap them. We are all counting on you on doing that. We were thinking a classroom or even here. Just get them cornered." said the curly head guy, speaking for the first time. The Slytherin nodded.

"No problem, Blake." Malfoy said, and then he asked a question, "So how exactly did you guys get passed the wards? It claims to be impossible."

"Obviously not. Well, we did a lot of research and since they thought that since the war is over, they wouldn't be as hard to get through. It took awhile, and hard work, but then we finally figured it out. That's all you need to know," said Scanvious.

"We need to be getting going. But do not forget the plan Draco. We will be attacking, and we will win. We fill finish the Dark Lord's unfinished task." said Alec.

And with that, the three Death Eaters flew away, leaving an exhausted looking Malfoy, and stunned Hermione.  
　

**I know it's short and not that good, but whatever, I tried. I apologize for making you guys think I might stop writing this fanfic. I really am sorry. I hope you liked it! Please Review!  
I love you all!:)  
**　


	10. The Plan

_**Chapter 10**_

Malfoy left five minutes after the Death Eaters did. I waited ten minutes, then bolted out of the Room of Requirement to look for Harry and Ron.

They were sitting in the common room, on the couch, doing homework.

Interesting....

Ugh, no time for that!

"Harry! Ron! Come quickly, I need to talk to you!" I said, frantically.  
　

"Hermione? Whets wrong?" asked Harry, worry covering his emerald eyes.

"No time right now! Please, you two. Come now!!" I said, walking out of the common room. I heard their footsteps following me.

I made my way to the headmistresses office.

I started yelling and hitting the Gargoyle to get the Professors attention, when Harry and Ron came up to me, giving me a confused look. I just shook my head, as if saying, "Be patient!"

The gargoyle slid away, and there stood McGonagall with an uneasy look on her face.

"Miss. Granger? What is with the huge racket?"

"Professor, please let is in. I need to tell you all something very important."

She looked at the boys, who just shrugged, and then nodded.

"Very well, come in."

We followed her into the office. She went to sit behind her desk, and we three sat on a couch.  
It was so weird, seeing Professor McGonagall behind the desk.

Every time I looked at her behind the desk, I saw twinkling blue eyes. If only he were really here.

"Well Miss. Granger, proceed."

I took a deep breath and told them everything to how I was studying in the Room of Requirement, Malfoy arriving, the Death Eaters arriving, the plan, the attack, the Malfoy's betrayal, and the departure.

Harry and Ron had angry, shocked, and even tired looks on their face. I knew exactly how they felt. They were tired of fighting and the war.

We all looked at McGonagall. She just shook her head.

"I knew this was going to happen." She sighed, but her voice sounded uneasy. She wouldn't even look us in the eye. What was going on?

"So, what should we do?" Harry, Ron and I asked the Headmistress at the same time.

"We will do what we always do. We fight."

***

McGonagall called all the Aurors, the Order of the Phoenix, the Professors and our many good-fighter Hogwarts friends.

This included Kingsley, Molly, Author, George, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Pansy, Blaise, Cho, Dean, Seamus, Hannah, Professor Talding, Flitwick, Slughorn and many others.

McGonagall told them what happened, and made our plan.

Pansy and Blaise looked hurt. I don't blame them. They thought their best friend actually gave it all up, but that were wrong. They weren't the only ones.

A lot of the group weren't surprised that Malfoy was back with the Death Eaters.

The plan is we would be in hiding when the Death Eaters come. And we would attack behind their backs, without them knowing.

Hopefully, everything would go smoothly, and we would catch all the Death Eaters. We would hide the first years to fifth years in an abandoned, secret room McGonagall knows of, with Madame Pomfrey.

Only sixth and seven years were allowed to fight.

I went to get some rest up in my dorm. As I lay my head down on my pillow, and started thinking about Malfoy.

My heart clenched at the thought of him. I just couldn't believe he was with them, but I really shouldn't be surprised. As they say, "Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater."

I sighed. No matter how many times he insulted me, or tripped me, and went with the Death Eaters, I am still unconditionally and unreservedly in love with him.

***

It is Wednesday. Two days, and the battle is going to be on. Two days. On Friday at night.

We might lose someone, we might not win. We might get defeated.

But we can't. If were able to defeat Voldemort, then we can do this.

I know we can. I'm just frightened. I don't want to lose someone else we all love. It can't happen.

I was walking down the hallway, when Malfoy walked across from me. My breath got caught in my throat and I could hear the blood moving through my body. My brown eyes met his beautiful silver eyes. I felt a tingly sensation go through my body, and then it went away when he sneered at me, and left.

I can't believe I just acted like that. I hope I didn't have my mouth open, drooling. That would just be horrible. I really had to control myself.

I was going to fight him, and many others on Friday, with most of the sixth and seven years, the professors, the order and Aurors. We were going to be fine.

Hopefully.

**I know this chapter is short, but it was a good place to stop it. I hope you liked. Next one coming soon. Please review.**


	11. Today is the day

**I'm so sorry it's late! It's been a really busy week for me, with school and everything, so please forgive me. I'm really not happy with this chapter, I don't exactly know why, but I'm not. Anyways, Please let me know what you all think. I really need your opinions! Thank you all! :)**

_**Chapter 11**_

_**  
**_Today was the day.

The day we all fight, and get rid of these Death Eaters for good.

On Thursday, we did a lot of training and going over the plan and positions we should take.

I know Malfoy is going to try to get Harry, Ron and me cornered, but it's not going to happen.

The Death Eaters were most likely going to arrive in the Room of Requirement. So Harry, Ron and I were going to stand in the hallway, under his cloak, and wait for them to come out. Then we are going to attack, and once the others hear us fighting they will come and help.

It was 12:00pm, and mostly everyone who knew about the plan was nervous. We made sure that Pansy and Blaise don't mention anything and act like nothing happened. I could tell that hated acting this way to their best friend, but really they had no other choice.

I was in the Great Hall eating lunch with Ron, Harry and Ginny. None of us were eating, well except Ron, since we were all nervous; even though we have faced worse things. Ron kept stuffing his face. I sighed; the boy never gets enough food.

I looked around the Great Hall. I looked up at the staff table; they were all talking to each other, most likely talking about the battle tonight.

I saw Hagrid, and gave a small wave. He gave one back. I forgot to mention him. He would of course be fighting with us.

Lunch was over, and I made my way to the common room. Everyone else was training, and once again going over what we need to do.

I thought I did enough, so instead I will do some homework and reading. I did all my homework in three hours. That for me is a long time. We really did have a handful to do, so you can't blame me. Then I read for three hours, and then fell asleep.

***

I woke up to a hissing sound.

I opened my eyes and saw Ron and Harry standing over me with their wands in hand, and the invisibility cloak in Harry's.

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting up and rubbing my eyes.

"They're coming."

I bolted up, got my wand and we ran out of the room.

We went under the cloak, and went in front of the wall/door of the Room of Requirement.  
Harry and Ron told me everything so far was good. Everyone was in position and ready for the action.

We waited for five minutes until we heard a voices, footsteps, and clicking on the other side of the wall.

The Death Eaters have arrived.

Alec opened the door, and out he came with Malfoy and the remaining Death Eaters.

I took a deep breath as did Harry and Ron. We then immediately took action and threw off the cloak and attacked.

They were taken by surprise, so we three took the advantage. We all aimed a curse at a Death Eater, and three fell down. By then, all the other Death Eaters had caught on.

They started shooting curses at us as well, but by then all the Aurors, Professors, the Order and all the other students came and joined us in the battle.

It just kept going on, curses being shot from both sides. The Death Eaters that got stunned were immediately taken by the Aurors, and off to Azkaban.

I was fighting one of the Death Eaters. I took off their mask with a spell I knew. I recognized him. It was Blake. He grinned evilly, and then shot a curse at me.

I quickly dodged it, recognizing it as the Cruciatus Curse. The bastard. I had had enough from Bellatrix.

We kept sending curses to each other, but he was getting stronger. I didn't know what to do, so I stunned him quickly, and ran away, knowing it would wear off soon.

I heard a scream down a dark hallway, and ran down to it. No one was there. What the…?

The Malfoy appeared right in front of me. He had an evil smirk on his face, the evil slimy git. The traitor.

I held my wand in front of me.

"Ah, it's the traitor. I should have known you would go back to them, you bastard. Like people actually thought you Malfoys saw the light. Ha, my ass. You all are bloody traitors." I spat at him.

He just smirked more. My god, what was wrong with him? I pointed my wand at him, and glared.

"I can't believe I fell on love with you Malfoy. And I actually thought that you might feel the same way about me, but then I remembered that you are a cold, heartless prat!"

His face kind of softened, he lowered his face. Then he looked up, and then he gazed at me.

"I can't till this is all over, and then you can see what I had to do Granger. Then you can judge me."

"Don't try to play around with me Malfoy. Are you really going to come back to us? Like we would allow you. You are a coward."

"You just wait Granger." And then he walked away.

What was he going on about?

I ran after him. No way was he going to get away from me. I found him where everyone else was. I looked at him, and saw him exchange a look with McGonagall. I noticed that most Death Eaters were defeated. But the Malfoy's were still standing, as was Alec, Scanvious and three others I didn't recognize.

I noticed Professor Talding was fighting with Alec intensely. Then he shot a killing curse at her. She had no time to defend herself, and fell to the floor with a cold thud. Her lifeless eyes were wide open.

It felt like all my insides twisted.

No, it couldn't be. She couldn't have died. I screamed, and ran to her. Alec noticed me, and smirked.

"Ah, it's the Mudblood. Was she your friend? Ah, well, I'm terribly sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all. "You know, you were difficult to kill. I was positive that silver rose was going to get you. But damn, someone caught you before you died. Shame." He sighed," If only you were as easy as you're parents. Those weak Muggles." He had a disgusted look on his face.

I felt all the rage that built itself inside me from everything, and just blasted out.

"YOU BASTARD! _CRUCIO!"_ He fell to the ground, shaking. He started screaming, but I wasn't paying attention to that. I just casted a. Unforgiveable.

Oh man. I never thought I would be able to do that.

An Auror came over to me. I nodded. He took away Alec and Professor Talding. I looked down at her, tears silently sliding down my face. She would want me to be strong.

I looked around and noticed that most Death Eaters were captured, but the Malfoy's were now fighting the remaining Death Eaters...

I caught Harry's eyes, from across the hall. He glanced at the Malfoy's and shrugged.

That's it? A shrug?

I sighed, and went to help, not when I heard someone call my name. I turned around, and saw a Death Eater coming toward me. He quickly cast a curse at me, and I couldn't cast a blocking spell in time, when I saw someone cast a blocking spell for me then a stunning one to the Death Eater.

I turned to see who it was.

There was Draco Malfoy standing, his wand pointed to the fallen Death Eater.

He was smirking when he caught me looking at me. I must have looked confused look on my face, because he laughed.

I glared at him.

Then he said, "I will explain everything later Hermione."

Then he left. Right when he left, I heard a cheer. I noticed that it was over. It was finally over. I felt relief wash over me, and ran to Harry and Ron. They were perfectly fine, a couple of cuts, but that's it.

"Hey you guys, you alright?" I asked them.

They both smiled and nodded. I smiled back.

"Excuse me! Listen up! Please make your way to the Great Hall," McGonagall said, leaving with a swish of her robes.

Everyone made it there, and we all took a seat.

The headmistress made it to the podium in the front of the Great Hall, and started to speak.

"I want to thank you all for fighting. You all are brave, and have made a great deed. We have lost many loved ones, including Professor Talding, and Aurors Jim Getas and Lucas Tonus. Also, Lucius Malfoy."

Everyone gave a confused look as in, "Why do we care?"

I looked around the hall, and spotted Malfoy by the door, holding his crying mother. What was going on? McGonagall, please hurry up and explain!

"As you may all know that the Malfoy's went back to the Death Eaters, under my request."

There were many gasps and more confused looks.

"I asked young Mr. Malfoy if he and his family would do this for me. I knew the Death Eaters were coming, ever since Miss. Granger got injured from the cursed silver rose. They have been going undercover for me, ever since. They were very brave to do this, and I thank them dearly."

Everyone turned their head to look at the Malfoy's. They just stared and nodded. I didn't believe Lucius Malfoy. I kind of felt bad, even though he was a horrible man previous years. But he changed. And he went undercover as did his son and wife, taking that risk. He was brave man, and he deserved to be remembered, just like Severus Snape.

After a few more words, everything went back to normal. Everyone either went to sleep or eat. Others went to deal with the captured Death Eaters, and others went to collect the other remaining dead bodies.

I swallowed the lump that was starting to form. I had to be strong. I knew we were going to lose people. It was part of war. You always lose someone.

Harry, Ron bid me a goodbye. I could tell they were exhausted, they really needed a rest. My boy's.

I smiled at that, and then noticed McGonagall going over to talk to and hold the still crying Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco was leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed. I walked over to him, and stood in front of him.

"Explain."

His eyes flew open and landed on me.

We looked at each other for a few seconds, and then he looked at McGonagall and his mother. She gave him a nod, and made her way and Narcissa up to her office.

"Well Granger, where do you want me to start?"

**Now come on people....you know you want to press that Review button. I know you all do....Ahah, sorry. I can be very creepy sometimes.**

**Review!**


	12. I love you, you Syltherin Git

_**Chapter 12**_

**Okay, Sorry. Kind of took awhile huh? Anyways here it is. I have been getting added to a lot of favourite's lists and alerts and been getting some awesome reviews and I just want to thank you guys all for it. It really makes my day to see that you guys like my story, especially when I keep having second thoughts about it, but you guys made me feel better. So I thank you all! You truly all are amazing. So this chapter is ALL Draco and Hermione : ) Enjoy! (And a bit of Blaise and Pansy, but you get what I mean ;) )**

**Disclaimer: Remember! I own nothing! Sadly...sigh. (Except all the things I made up) **

He asked if we could talk in up in the Astronomy Tower. I couldn't care less; I just wanted some explaining done. Draco started walking first, leading the way. I was following him out the door, when he stopped. I bumped into his back...that broad back...and almost lost my footing.

I went beside him to see what stopped him and followed where he was looking.

There, in the middle of the hallway was Blaise and Pansy, snogging passionately. My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it. Blaise has finally got it, after three years. I looked at Draco to see his reaction. He had an amused and relieved look on his face. Then he cleared his throat loudly.

Blaise and Pansy broke up quickly and looked at us, dazed. I laughed. Blaise glared at the smirking Draco and me laughing. Pansy's cheeks were red as a tomato, and she had a small smile on her face.

"Well...finally! How long did it take for you guys to notice? I was getting tired of all the sexual tension. God," Draco said smirking.

Blaise was staring daggers at Draco. If looks could kill, Draco would be on the floor, with many, many cuts in his body, dying a slow painful death.

Why do I keep calling him Draco?

It's Malfoy.

Much better.

Pansy sighed, and then said, "Yes Draco, this git right here finally got it," she said pointing her them at Blaise. He had an angry look on his face, but when Pansy smiled at him, his face stretched into a big smile. Drac-MALFOY rolled his eyes, and started walking away, and I immediately followed.

We were about to turn into another hallway when Blaise yelled after us.

"Where do you think you two are going? I don't want you two to kill each other."

"Don't worry about it Zabini, I'll tell you later," Malfoy said.

After five minutes, we finally made it to the Astronomy Tower. I entered first and when I heard the door close, I spun around and faced the silver-eyed Slytherin.

He was looking at me. He had this very determined, intense look on his face. I remember when I first got here at Hogwarts; all I wanted for Malfoy was for him to jump off the tower we are currently in. Now? I want jump him and snog him senseless.

I blushed at my sudden thought and looked down. I looked up, and he was still staring at me intensely. I felt this tingly sensation go through me. God! Why does he always make me feel this way? It's Malfoy!

_Ah, but Hermione, We went over this many times._

Go away, stupid voice thingy.

"So..." He rocked back on his heels, with his hands in his pant pockets. Too hot. Way to hot.

I sighed. "I want to know why you saved me from the curse, if you were pretending to be a Death Eater. Wouldn't they find out?"

"I wasn't with them then. That was something totally out of the blue that happened to me. I had to help you; I wasn't just going to let you die. I'm not that a horrible person Granger."

My heart started beating faster.

"So, how did you go undercover for McGonagall?"

"Well, after you got cursed, McGonagall asked me if I would do this for her. Of course my family and I agreed. We owe you guys, after the things we've done. And the Death Eaters? They were easy; we just said that we went to Dumbledore's side. I guess you can say, so we could stay out of Azkaban. They were too easy really. So, I really don't know what else to say, but anything else?"

I looked at him.

"Why are you telling me everything and why did you kiss me that day...?" I said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

He sighed, and then gave a throaty chuckle.

"Well truthfully Granger, I have no idea why I am talking to you now. I guess you want to know and I...I trust you. There's something I feel about you, which I never thought I would feel for the Gryffindor Bookworm," he smirked and continued. "That day that I...uh...kissed you," he coughed and looked down. Oh my god, he was nervous. Wow, absolutely shocking. "I didn't know what I really was doing, but Granger I don't regret one minute of it. And that in the Room of Requirement, I had to. I was undercover by then, and had to stop seeing you, or they would find out and hurt you, me and my family." He flinched at this. His father. I didn't even say sorry yet.

"And I apologize for that day. To see that hurt covering those warm brown eyes of yours, it really did crush me. Again, I am sorry Hermione." He started walking toward me in little steps.

I took a deep breath. That was a lot to take in. Does he really have feelings for me?

"When...when did these...um...feelings develop for me?" God, I'm so lame.

He laughed and looked me in the eyes. I had to literally pinch myself so I wouldn't get lost in the silver pools.

"Well you might not believe this, but I started thinking of you a lot during the sixth year and the war. Then this year I knew what was going on. I knew that I was in love with you."

My breath caught in my throat and I put a hand on the wall to steady myself. Did he really say that? Did he really say he loved me?

I looked at him, and found that he was much closer than before. He looked concerned, amused and...guilty.

"I'm sorry for dumping this all in you, but you wanted the truth. And if you don't feel the same way-"

He was cut off by me throwing my arms around his neck, and crushing my lips to his. He got startled, but then started kissing me back. He put one of his hands behind my back and one in my brown curls. His lips were soft, and firm. Our mouths were moving together perfectly and our tongues intertwined together. I put one of my hands in his hair and started running though. It was so soft and silky.

After a bit, we finally broke apart.

We were still in each other's arms. He had his arms around my waist and mine around his neck.

He kissed me on the forehead and I closed my eyes, favouring the touch.

"I love you, you little Gryffindor Bookworm."

"I love you too, you Slytherin git"

We both smiled at each other, and kissed once again.

***

Everything was pretty much perfect now. The Death Eaters were all locked away, Hogwarts was back to normal, I had my friends by me and a loving, caring boyfriend.

We had a little memorial for the ones we lost. I cried for all of them, but especially for Professor Talding. I really was going to miss her, but I will not let her down. I will still go on proving to everyone that Muggleborns are not the scum of the earth.

After that day in the Astronomy Tower where Draco and I talked, everything went perfect. Our relationship is still kind of secretive, but Blaise and Pansy know of course, who are happily together and then there is Ginny, Harry and Ron. Ginny was very understanding about it. She can still be uneasy about it, but being friends with Pansy and now Blaise, kind of helps her to get used to Draco.

Ron and Harry are a different story. They first made a small fit about, but I talked to them. They try to be civil to him, but then it later turns into insults and hexes. Even though Draco really isn't a bad person, he is still the cunning Slytherin he always was. But I have a feeling that in the future, they might become friends. Who knows, right?

I met Narcissa Malfoy. She really wasn't a bad person and I can tell the love Draco has for her. He truly cares for his mother. We got along pretty well, but I know there is hatred somewhere in her heart for me. I don't blame her; I'm pretty much taking Draco away from her, though I don't intend to. But all over, she's seems happy for us.

She and Draco are still trying to cope with Lucius Malfoy's death, but they seem to be doing fairly well. I've never met Lucius Malfoy, except for the short times during the war. I've always thought of him as the cold bastard, I still kind of do, but I try not to, because I know he changed, just like Draco.

The war really changes people.

This year past very quickly, and its making me depressed day by day. I really don't want to leave Hogwarts. I didn't even know what I'm going to do after I graduate. Since my parents are gone, I don't know where to go. I wish they were still here. I miss them extremely, and wish they would be there for me when I graduate, but I know even though they aren't here, they will always be proud of me. I did well on my NEWTS, but they really stressed me out. I almost ripped a lock of my hair out, but thankfully Draco was there studying with me, and stopped me.

We have been doing great. Our love for each other has gotten stronger by the day and most of the time, we are never seen separated. He told me he I was going to come with him to the Manor, when we graduate since I don't have a place to go to. I took the offer, gratefully.

We already thought of the careers we want. I want to train as a Healer at 's and Draco wants to do something at the Ministry of Magic, something to do with the law.

It has been a stressful, hard and tiring year. As were all my other ones. But I found great and bad things, but I don't need to worry about the bad now. Just look forward to the good.

Right now, Draco and I were beside the Black Lake, lying down on the grass, side by side holding hands. We weren't really doing anything. Just lying there, in a comfortable silence, until Draco broke it by asking me the most absurd question.

"What would you do if I dyed my hair green?"

"Ah, a Slytherin all the way. But, why are you asking me?"

"I just want to know. I was thinking of doing it."

I glared at him, and hissed.

"Draco Malfoy, don't you dare dye you're hair. I love your silvery blond hair. It's hot."

"Oh, I know." He gave me a teasing smile.

I swatted his hand lightly and muttered under my breath, "Git"

"Ah, but you love me for it," he said smiling. God, I could get use to that.

He sat up, and so do I. I crawled onto his lap and hugged him tightly. He puts his arms around me, and starts kissing my head and forehead. I closed my eyes, and leaned into him more.

"So, what should we do now?" I ask him.

"Anything you want my little Gryffindor, anything you want."

**Sigh...it's done. I know, I know. I didn't give a warning, but I think it was good timing to end. I was thinking of adding more things, but truthfully, I like it the way it is. I think this is the longest chapter I wrote. Man, well. It's finished. Wow, I'm kind of sad, my first fanfic done. Anyways, I hope you guys aren't mad, but please at least give me one more review? I really need to know what you guys think!**

**Also, Special thanks to all my Viewers and ValenWeasleyCullen for translating my fanfic.**

**Thanks to:**

**Arlettje****, ****Kat0350****, ****.****, ****Ravensnake****, ****greenharper****, ****selemi****, ****..x.****, ****Simply Maria****, ****vampiregirl292****, ****AngelMarieMalfoy****, ****Melody H. Grace****, ****iPodMint****, ****InsufferableKnowItAll61093****, ****sky-journey****, ****Cookie-Dough-Always****, ****Kris Rusko****, ****aaliona****, ****Book and Music Lover****.**

**You guys are all what made me keep going! Thank you all!**

**Also, special thanks to Dianna Granger for editing my stories. You have to read her fanfics, they are amazing! **

**New story going to be posted soon!!! Broken Sky! :)**

**Bye!**


End file.
